Heart to Heart
by Selene Moonstar
Summary: Ryoko Watanabe has stopped overall contact with the rest of the Digi-Destined. While everyone isn't happy about how Ryoko is taking in the current reality, Taichi Yagami has had about enough of Ryoko locking herself away like this from the rest of the world, due to many reasons of his own. Just how far is Ryoko from recovery? Not far? Taichi and Ryoko one-shot. Rated T for cursing.


It was decided: Hikari would be the one to inform her of the hard truth that they had previously discovered. From what Taichi was able to hear, he thought that Ryoko would be able to take it well, but he knew that he should have known better and took a deeper consideration of Hikari's expression. He should have seen from that look alone that Hikari had a bad feeling that Ryoko wasn't being the least bit herself. Whenever Hikari had a bad feeling about something, it was wise to take her opinion into consideration: perhaps that's why she was given the Crest of Light. It could also be the fact that they their relation meant certain things, such as just knowing things about certain situations. Being brother and sister, Taichi (whom rather prefers the name Tai) should have just gone along with his feelings and question Ryoko himself.

Now that Ryoko refused to say a damn thing to anyone ever since the call, he couldn't. He had already tried to call her (thanks to Hikari keeping track of her number), but even after talking to everyone else who made attempts to call her themselves, it was almost as if Ryoko had stopped existing everywhere except within their own minds. The thought of suddenly leaving without saying a word: it pissed him off. It also made him mad that he couldn't do anything. Seeing a friend to struggle like this: it wasn't natural of Tai to just do nothing.

"Taichi," his younger sister attempted to encourage, "Maybe she just needs her space."

"Maybe," Tai answered, "But normally Ryoko is so open about her feelings. Why in the world would she suddenly just stop?"

"We're all worried about her," Hikari said, "But I really think we should respect her space."

"I want to, I really do, sis.," Taichi sighed before turning to look at her, "But I just can't. I mean, who stops talking for a whole month? You've got to admit the duration alone is pretty unnatural."

"Well… I'll admit that you aren't the only one who wants to look for her," Hikari admitted, "I want to look for her too, but our only problem is that we have no idea where to start. Both of us went to her house the other day and the parents said she didn't want to talk."

Taichi was about to give a suggestion, but the sound of a knock reach their ears. The distinct feature about that knock was the simple fact that the knock wasn't coming from the door. The worst part about their particular case was that Tai and Hikari were the only ones in the house at the moment. If it was an intruder, then they might be in trouble.

"Who could that be?" Hikari asked, still puzzled by the sound not coming from the door.

"I don't know," Tai answered, "But stay here, and I'll check it out. It sounds like it's coming from one of the windows."

Hikari wanted to stop her brother, but started to move towards the window fairly swift. She wanted to say something, but the sound of a cat yawn caused Hikari to turn her head.

Ah, so she wasn't alone: it must have slipped her mind that Gatomon was taking a nap.

"What in the world is going on here?" Gatomon asked, one of her paws rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Tai was about to go check one of the windows," Hikari replied, keeping a smile to let her worry cool down.

"Um… I don't think he's got the right window then," Gatomon said, using her paw to point in the direction of another window, "Look!"

Much to the amazement of both, there was a blue Digimon trying to fit himself through the window's small crack. Yes, it was submitting for passage, but the simple fact that he was there was more than enough. Hikari called out to her brother, and it was a tag-team of three that helped the poor Digimon to the other side of the window at the cost of their own stance. When he flew into the room, all three of those whom helped him fell on their behinds, with Patamon clinging for dear life on his tail.

"Patamon too?" Gatomon asked, although flattered by the presence of the orange Digimon.

Now there was a knock, and this time, it was actually from the door.

Hikari made up her mind that she was going to answer it this time, opening the door to witness her close childhood friend looking at her with a worried look.

"TK!"

"Is Patamon here?"

"Yes, he is, but-"

"I've been looking for the little guy for hours!"

She had to let him in: Hikari really didn't like seeing Takeru so worried, especially about his own Digimon.

"Patamon!"

"Hi, TK!"

"Patamon, where the heck were you!? What's Dorumon doing here?"

"I was going to ask him the same question," Tai answered, getting up from where his behind had landed, "More importantly, how in the world did he get to the window."

"Patamon was a big help!" Dorumon explained with a smile on his face, "The little guy is a lot stronger than he looks!"

TK would have picked up Patamon into his arms, but Gatomon was petting him, and he looked more worn out than a popped balloon.

"Are you sure you're okay, Patamon?" Gatomon asked him.

"I'm okay," Patamon attempted to reassure, "I'm okay."

Takeru wore a face that said, "You're lying."

"Why did you come all the way here?" Hikari wanted to know, far more curious about the motive rather than the method.

It was the right question, but that didn't mean it was always a happy question, for Dorumon's energetic manner immediately departed from him like water on fire. As he allowed himself to sink in the question, he started to frown, sitting up in a more appropriate position so he could talk.

"...Well… it's Ryoko."

Like another fire ignited, everyone felt a sting in their chests at the mention of the name, the sudden memory of their worry not only flooding in, but amplify the worry they already had. When Dorumon wasn't smiling, that really meant that there was something wrong. Due to the fact that Dorumon was Ryoko's Digimon partner, he was more all the reason to believe concerning the subject of their downhearted friend.

"She isn't hurting you, is she?" Hikari asked.

"What? No, no, of course not," Dorumon answered, "Well, not intentionally anyway. Ever since that call, she's been totally out of it. I mean, sure, she'll eat, but not as much. If that isn't bad enough, she put her digivice into her dresser a while back and hasn't taken it out. Above all that, she won't even talk to me! It's like she's become another person!"

"Why did you come here, then?" Hikari asked.

"I'll help in any way I can," Takeru offered.

"I'm here for Tai."

The silence that followed was awkward, perhaps a little too awkward.

"I'm sorry," Taichi said, hoping he heard that correctly, "You're here for me?"

"Why not?" Dorumon explained, "You have a younger sister too, don't you? You would feel the same way Ryoko is feeling right now if you lost Hikari, right?"

Dorumon wasn't lying, that's for sure. Taichi even remembered the time when that actually happened: Hikari giving herself up quietly for the safety of the rest of the Digi-Destined.

"Can you please talk some sense into her?" Dorumon asked, his full focus on him, "I really do believe that you might understand what Ryoko is feeling right now, even if she will not admit it."

As Tai ran the options through his mind, he realized that Dorumon might have a point. Sure, he and Ryoko have known each other for a while (soccer clubs primarily), but he figured that Dorumon must know something about Ryoko that would cause him to run to him above other people. He wasn't sure what it was, and at the moment, it didn't matter: what was important was the simple fact that he was being entrusted to help Ryoko, and he was going to do his very best to see it through.

There was just one problem…

"I'll be glad to help," Taichi said, "But there's just one little problem: how can I confront Ryoko when she doesn't even come out of her house?"

"Actually, she does come out of her house," Dorumon said, "But she spends a lot of time in the clubhouse."

"Clubhouse?"

"That's right. I can't get in there without help, and Ryoko has never allowed me to follow her up there. You're not only a big brother, but you also can climb a tree really well. Will you still talk to her?"

"Of course I will, Dorumon, just as long as you go back home."

At the answer he most desired, Dorumon gave a mighty pounce towards Tai, hugging him with his big body, ignoring the weight that he was putting on him and gave a lot of gratitude into those hugs.

"T-Take it easy, Dorumon!"

"Awww, man, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Yes, it did mean a lot to Dorumon, but it also meant a lot to everyone else as well that Ryoko was surprisingly not that far.

As much as Taichi wanted to see her immediately, Dorumon warned him that waiting would have to be critical, since she never went to her treehouse until nightfall. It was like approaching a deer: one wrong move and the objective could end.

For the record, Taichi knew he didn't quite think this through. Even as the sun began to hide itself from the world, Taichi wasn't quite sure what to say. Normally, he would just let his heart do the talking, but the analytical part of him wanted to be prepared. After all, she had been gone for a very long time.

On the topic concerning preparations, Ryoko was just as ill-prepared as Taichi was. In fact, that was the whole reason she was secluding herself from everyone, the world also. Hearing the phone call from Hikari over and over again in her head was torturous. She hid herself from the world simply because she didn't know how to take it the information. What was worse, she couldn't do anything about it.

At first, Ryoko convinced herself that coming up here was a good idea. However, despite helping in some ways, it did more bad than good. In Ryoko's dictionary of bad, that included tears. She couldn't let anyone see her like this: not Dorumon, not her friends, not anyone.

It made her sad enough that she was breaking down, let alone completely helpless. She wanted a strategy, she wanted to execute that strategy, and she wanted to find Miya and bring her home. However, she was well aware that it wasn't possible right now.

Ryoko hated this helplessness, maybe even despised it.

"Ryoko?"

"Damit, Dorumon, I told you, no matter how many times you try to climb up the tree or give me those "lizard-eyes", you are not-"

One look at the person at the door, and Ryoko realized immediately that she was wrong. It wasn't Dorumon: it was Tai. Her face turned pink, primarily from the embarrassment that she had just called Taichi Dorumon.

Obviously, Tai was an expert when it came to trees: he used to sleep in them.

Turning her head away, she allowed herself to pout in Tai's presence.

"What do you want?"

That question alone was enough to convince Taichi that something was wrong with her, and he could say that it was as an eyewitness. By normal standards, Ryoko was typically happy to see him, but the matter right now was the polar opposite.

Slowly, as a way to respect Ryoko's presence, Tai went to the opposite wall of the treehouse to lean his back against as he sat down, his eyes locked on Ryoko. However, she wasn't returning the respect, but that gave time for Taichi to think about what he might say. The last thing he wanted to ever happen was for Ryoko to split and leave.

"Why?"

Ryoko looked at him, convinced that his face was completely serious about the matter and he as direct. From her perspective, Tai made it clear why he was here and he wasn't going to let either of them leave this clubhouse unless he left with some answers.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing all of this?" Tai asked, "The hiding, the lack of communication: everyone knows that this isn't like you at all. You know that this isn't like you at all."

Ryoko felt her throat tighten, her pride preventing her from ever saying anything. That was also the reason why she couldn't look away from Tai, and let him win so easily. Then again, she was more aware of the fact that he was just trying to help. Her determination wanted to do two different things, but she didn't know which one she wanted to take. However, she knew that it would just be easier to spill her heart out.

No, no she couldn't spill her heart out: she was the one who had to stay strong for her sister. Then again, how can she stay strong when she couldn't do anything about the situation?

"Ryoko, talk to me. Are you that scared to be weak?"

She felt a cringe go through her, and Tai saw it. Tai realized that he didn't have to be analytical about the situation. He had to speak from the heart because this was a heart to heart situation. Only a heart could speak to another heart.

"I know what it's like to not feel like you can do anything. I wasn't there when Kari was taken away by Myotismon, so I know what it's like. However, you know as well as I do that sitting around will not change anything. At least cope with the fact, Ryoko: you'll feel better."

"...how can I feel better when there's nothing I can do to save my sister?"

She was talking, but what Tai heard started to worry him. Nonetheless, he allowed Ryoko to continue the flow of her feelings.

"The other guys can leave into the Digital World, while I sit around and feel totally useless. I made a promise to my sister to keep her safe when we first entered the Digital World, but because I'm not adequate for the Digital World, I can't go back to snap some sense into her. I want to help, and I want to save her, but...but…"

"...You don't know how to take all of this in?"

"...I… guess…"

Well, for Tai, this seemed to be easier than he imagined. However, her spilling out her feelings didn't seem to do the trick that he had imagined. Ryoko wasn't smiling: in fact, she was crying. From the look of the tears, she was still holding back.

Sitting on his knees, he scooted over closer to Ryoko, embracing her into a hug so her head would be on his shoulder.

"I understand that you're pretty shocked, I know, but it's okay to let your feelings out. You'll feel a lot better, and I will do what I can to help you get your sister back. I'm pretty sure that everyone else feels the same way, so what's there to worry about?"

Letting a sigh out of her lips, Ryoko allowed the question to process through her mind. It's true that she was shocked, and it's true that she was sad, but what was the objective of just sitting around and doing nothing? What was there to worry about if she just pointed her determination in the direction of optimism and look forward to the day that her sister will come home?

Of course: Ryoko was mourning inside, and the mourning had not completely finished. She needed a shoulder, and a shoulder she had. While she didn't quite expect it to end like this, Ryoko made it up in her mind that it was sure as hell a lot better than hiding away and doing nothing.

Everyone was sad once in a while, so what was wrong with right now?

Accepting the affection, Ryoko hugged Tai back and complied with his request to let her heart out. Putting her head into his shoulder, Ryoko gave little concern to the way she looked and just sobbed as if someone important to her had just died.

Ryoko wasn't alone when it came to the outpour of tears. The sky was bitterly weeping tears from the sky, turning the once dry ground into a moist, soaked land. As for the one that was holding Ryoko in his arms, he felt a few warm tears leave his own face.

Taichi decided that he didn't want Ryoko to suffer anymore than she needed to. All that was needed as a little time, a little courage, and a little determination. Last time he checked, they had all of that, so the journey will be just fine, starting with the tears from the eyes, and the heart to heart.

Everything will be fine: that's what he told himself. Everything will be fine.

* * *

**Artist's Comments:**

After talking about it and brainstorming, KeikoNoritsu (of DeviantART) inspired me to go from a campfire or streetlights to a clubhouse. Because of the idea that we were discussing didn't quite fit with either of the past two ideas, I really think that this came out really well for a one-shot.  
No, I couldn't squeeze a kiss in this commission, but I find the fluff really inspiring.  
Constructive criticism is advised.

May God's love, grace, and mercy be with us all.


End file.
